Mas que amistad
by Mewstor
Summary: Capitulo Unico


MAS QUE AMISTAD  
  
Hola a todos yo me llamo mewstor, este es mi primer fan fic que realizo, este sucede dentro de la temporada de la liga Johto, espero que les guste, espero todos sus comentario, dudas, quejas, insultos, etc. A mi correo Linkinparkorn123@hotmail.com POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.  
  
Ash, Misty y Brock se encontraban camino a Light City, se encontraban dentro de un profundo bosque, caía el sol, y tenían que acampar.  
  
Brock: será mejor que acampemos, pues esta cayendo la noche, y no es muy recomendable viajar de noche en un bosque, nos podríamos perder 

Misty: Brock por si no lo sabias, YA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, Ash nos volvió a perder 

Ash: Haber si eres tan buena por que no nos guías!!  

Misty: con mucho gusto, si quieres empecemos a caminar, o acaso le tiene miedo a la oscuridad 

Ash: no le tengo miedo, y . cuando iba terminar de hablar Ash, Brock intervino diciendo: Brock: no peleen, estamos perdidos, y encima de eso es de noche, y encima de eso ustedes solo peleando viven. 

Misty y Ash: Los siento Brock 

Brock: aprovechando que terminaron de pelear, necesito que vayan a cortar leña y que consigan agua fresca, ya que casi no tenemos nada ya. 

Misty: yo iré por el agua 

Ash: tu siempre eliges lo mas fácil 

Misty: ya empiezas de nuevo 

Ash: pero.. 

Brock: ASH 

Ash: Esta bien iré por la leña  
  
Y así Ash se va por la leña, y empieza admirar el hermoso cielo estrellado, que le recuerda una y mil cosas, era una hermosa noche con una hermosa y enorme luna que filtraba sus rayos por las ramas de los árboles, lo que daba bastante visibilidad y un espectáculo increíble. Y pensando que si no se apuraban Brock se iba a enojar, empezó su ardua tarea siempre en compañía de su amarillento amigo, mientras que en otra parte del bosque Misty se encontraba recolectando agua en el río, el río esa noche se encontraba especialmente hermoso, hacia que rebotaran los rayos lunares, formando un reflejo perfecto del cielo estrellado, mientras Misty, se encargaba de recolectaba agua en una pequeña tinaja, estando ahí se le venían muchas ideas a la mente, ella sentía algo especial por Ash, lo que pasaba es que no sabia si el le iba a corresponder, además no estaba segura si también la atracción era mutua, tenia miedo al rechazo, pero tenia la fe de que con un poco de esfuerzo lograría romper su temor.  
  
Ya de regreso donde estaba Brock, Misty le pregunta a Brock si Ash ya había regresado, este le responde que todavía no.  
  
Brock: no te preocupes Misty, a de haber encontrado un pokemon salvaje, y ha de estar intentando atraparlo. Misty: Talvez tengas razón Brock, Brock: no hay de que preocuparse, pero se que no vas a tranquilizarte hasta verlo de regreso, ve a buscarlo Misty: -sonrojada- esta bien iré por el  
  
Mientras tanto Ash en el bosque, recolectaba lo ultimo y se enfilaba hacia donde estaba Brock. Ya de regreso al lugar donde se encontraba Brock, se topo con un elekid, el entrenador al verlo, no pudo resistirse a intentar atraparlo, soltando la leña que traía en las manos, saco una pokeball:  
  
Ash: ve bayleef 

Bayleef: Leeeef 

Ash: vamos a capturar a ese elekid, seria un excelente complemento para nuestro equipo. Ash: bayleef hojas navaja  
  
Las hojas navajas de bayleef, hieren al pokemon, pero este sigue peleando, y utiliza su rayo, no es muy efectivo con bayleef, pero es lo suficiente como para dejarlo paralizado.  
  
Ash: es suficiente bayleef, regresa 

Ash: es fuerte, pero vamos a ver si puede con pikachu 

Ash: ve pikachu  
  
El pequeño pokemon inicia con un ataque rápido, el cual el elekid esquiva con mucha facilidad a pesar de que este se encontraba muy cansado, pero por lo potente y freco que se encontraba pikachu pudo derrotar sin complicaciones al debilitado elekid, elekid cae al suelo ya casi sin energías, en ese momento Ash se dispone a lanzarle una pokeball, pero de repente una voz se lo impide.  
  
???: no por favor , no lo atrapes.  
  
A juzgar por la voz se trataba de una chica, pero esa voz tenia algo que a Ash lo hizo dfetenerse al instante (regularmente no se detendría a la hora de atrapar a un pokemon).Esa voz era muy tierna y dulce, que le hacia recordar a su mamá.  
  
???: no lo atrapes por favor, ese es mi único pokemon.  
  
Dicho esto una silueta de una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad y altura de Ash, se aproxima, pero a pesar de eso ya se le notaba "que estaba desarrollando". Era de pelo largo y rubio, su voz era fina como la de un ángel, su cuerpo era increíblemente bien formado, era bonita en todo sentido, una chica a la cual ningún chico la podía ignorar. Ash se giro a ver de donde provenía esa voz y se topo con ella, al no mas verla Ash no pudo mas que sonrojarse, de que tan bella era.  
  
Ash: como te llamas? 

???: me llamo Kate, y tu 

Ash: yo me llamo Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y quiero ser un maestro pokemon. 

Kate: con que eres de pueblo paleta, yo soy de ciudad verde 

Ash: por que si elekid es tu primer pokemon, por que no esta en su pokeball? 

Kate: es que, el no le gusta estar en su pokeball, mira  
  
Kate saca una pokeball del bolsillo que cargaba, y manda a que elekid regrese, pero el rayo topa con elekid y el regresa a la pokeball.  
  
Ash. Ya veo, algunos pokemon, no les gusta estar dentro de su pokeball 

Kate: en serio!!! Yo creía que mi elekid era extraño 

Ash: A mi me paso lo mismo con mi pikachu, a el no le gusta estar en su pokeball, verdad pikachu 

Pikachu: Pikaa 

Kate: parece que sabes mucho de pokemon 

Ash: (fanfarroneando) empecé mi viaje ya hace tiempo y he participado en varios torneos, quede entre los primeros 16 de la liga añil, y soy el campeón de la liga naranja.  
  
Kate: (maravillada) en serio!!!! 

Ash: si 

Kate: (un poco dudosa) Ash, te puedo pedir algo 

Ash: si claro, dime 

Kate: yo empecé mi viaje hace apenas dos días, no tengo mucha experiencia, te quería pedir si...... 

Ash: que cosa me querías pedir 

Kate: que si te podría acompañar en tu viaje, por favor, ya me dijiste que eres muy bien entrenador, y me gustaría acompañarte, así nos haríamos compañía y además podríamos ir aprendiendo cosas uno del otro. 

Ash: pensando -como poder negarme a ese rostro, y además a Brock no creo que le moleste, y a mi Misty, bueno, no creo que vaya a pasar nada- Esta bien, solo que no estoy viajando solo. 

Kate: con quien viajas? 

Ash: con un chico que es el líder del gimnasio plateada, su nombre es Brock 

Kate: una chica no le aria mal a tu equipo, verdad? 

Ash: Bueno serian dos chicas 

Kate: -triste- viajas con tu novia? 

Ash: no, es solo un amiga que conocí hace tiempo, y que me acompaña en mis viajes, es muy especial. 

Kate: -mas triste- O sea que te gusta? 

Ash: -sonrojado- mejor no hablemos de eso, por que no mejor vamos donde están ellos así te los podría presentar, y así vamos a comer ya que muero de hambre. 

Kate: Ash, eres tan lindo, y le da un abrazo 

Ash: -ruborizado y nervioso- gracias  
  
El joven entrenador al ver el cuerpo tan bello de esa chica cerca de el, no sabia que hacer, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue devolverle el abrazo, pero esta escena fue presenciada por alguien que se encontraba dentro de los arbustos, alguien quien miraba con tristeza esa escena, y lo único que podía sentir era como se desquebrajaba su corazón como un vaso de vidrio al caerse al suelo. Viendo ella esto decidió mejor dirigirse lejos de alli.  
  
Después de conversar un rato, Kate y Ash se dirigían hacia el lugar que se encontraba Brock.  
  
Ash: llegando a donde se encontraba Brock,- Brock, ya vine 

Brock: esta bien deja la leña por ahí 

Ash: ¡!!!!!LA LEÑA!!!!!, -pensando- SE ME OLVIDO POR ESTAR HABLANDO CON KATE. 

Ash: antes, te quiero presentar a alguien. Brock, quien no tenia la vista en el entrenador, por que se encontraba agachado sacando de su mochila algunos utensilios de cocina, pero al girarse para ver quien era la persona que le iban a presentar, al verla lo único que pudo hacer es empezar a balbucear como idiota (como de costumbre).  
  
Ash: ella se llama Kate, es una nueva entrenadora y quiere viajar con nosotros Brock: PERFECTO,  
  
Y dirigiéndose a ella.  
  
Brock: te preparare una comida sabrosa, para que te sientas como en casa, pero..... 

Ash: pero que? 

Brock: Y la leña? 

Ash: si, es que por estar hablando con Kate en el bosque se me olvido, ahora vengo no me tardo.  
  
Cuando el joven entrenador se iba a internar en el bosque se giro hacia donde se encontraba Brock y le pregunto:  
  
Ash: Brock, y donde esta Misty? 

Brock: salió a buscarte, hace un rato, estaba preocupada por vos  
  
El entrenador solo bajo la cabeza para evitar que vieran su sonrojo, y se dirigió hacia el bosque.  
  
Mientras tanto Misty, que se encontraba confundida, se dirigía a un riachuelo que se encontraba cerca del claro en el que se encontraba, se sentó a la orilla del riachuelo, y empezó a admirar las estrellas. Una revolución de sentimientos empezaron a fluir, ella se sentía destrozada por la escena que había presenciado, ella realmente quería a Ash, y tanto año que ella ha estado cerca de Ash, para que una "cualquiera" con bonito cuerpo se lo venga a quitar. Ash se dirigía a recoger la leña cuando al agacharse, diviso una persona sentada a la orilla del riachuelo, a juzgar por el peinado, se trataba de Misty, este dejo la leña ahí y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la triste chica. Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escucho que alguien se acercaba, Ash se le acerco muy preocupado y le pregunto:  
  
Ash: Misty, te encuentras bien?  
  
Misty al oír esa voz, se sorprendió, se alegro al principio pero después se recordó aquella tan triste escena, y solo asintió con la cabeza. El curioso muchacho al notar su pobre respuesta, se agacho donde se encontraba ella, al mirarle mas de cerca el rostro, pudo darse cuenta que una pequeña lagrima se encontraba cayendo de su mejilla, este mas preocupado le volvió a preguntar:  
  
Ash: Misty, por que lloras? 

Misty: por nada 

Ash: -que no podía soportarla verla en ese estado, le dijo,- Misty no me gusta verte así, por favor dime que te pasa, alguien te hizo daño? 

Misty: aquí el único que me hizo daño eres tu!!!!!!!! 

Ash: -sorprendido- YO, YO QUE TE HE HECHO 

Misty: DEJAME SOLA, ERES MUY INMADURO Y DESPISTADO.  
  
Ash: Misty.... 

Misty: ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE YO TE .......AMO Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO, YO PENSE QUE REALMENTE YO TE IMPORTABA PERO .......... ME EQUIVOQUE.  
  
Esto ultimo dejo helado al joven de pueblo paleta, y no sabia que responder, y se quedo pensando durante mucho tiempo, le quería decir lo hermosa que era ella para el pero no le salían las palabras, que no importara que tanto pelearan ella estaba en su corazón desde el primer día que se encontraron.  
  
Misty: tu silencio responde mi pregunta  
  
Y se levanta llorando y sale corriendo en dirección de donde se encontraba Brock, mientras Ash se queda pensando que tan estúpido es por no haber aprovechado este momento, ella estaba realmente herida, pero el realmente la quería, pero fue demasiado cobarde para decírselo en ese momento.  
  
Mientras tanto, Brock ya no intentaba conquistar a Kate, ya que el se dio cuenta que ella se enamoro perdidamente de Ash, cosa que resultaría problema, sabiendo eso, prefirió empezar a tratarla mas como una amiga y ya no como un "trofeo que conquistar". Mientras ellos seguían hablando Misty, llego a donde se encontraba Brock, solo agarro su mochila y cargo a su togepi, y dijo: adiós Brock, espero verte algún día, no se había percatado que Kate estaba ahí, y viéndola le dijo: cuida bien a Ash, y el es un gran chico, solo cuídalo, dicho esto soltó en llanto y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Brock intento seguirla pero Misty, se extravió entre todos los árboles que habían, y así mejor regreso y espero que regresara Ash, ya que el ha debe saber el por que Misty había reaccionado así. Kate le pregunta a Brock que por que reacciono ella así, el le respondió que no tenia idea, al momento que decía esto se veía un triste y cabizbajo Ash regresar de el bosque, Brock al no mas verlo le pregunto que había pasado.  
  
Ash: y Misty? 

Brock: salió llorando, en dirección al bosque, la intente seguir pero se perdió en el espeso bosque. 

Ash: tengo que ir a buscarla 

Brock: espera, primero dinos que paso 

Ash: fui un idiota, no supe como tratarle  
  
Dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a donde había salido corriendo Misty, solo agarro sus pokeballs y se esfumo entre el bosque. Kate quien había oído todo, solo se quedo pensativa, al ver la reacción de Ash se dijo a si misma: de verdad la quiere. 

Kate: Brock, mejor me voy 

Brock: estas loca!!!!! El bosque es enorme, y encima de eso es de noche, de ninguna manera te voy a dejar que te vallas!!!! 

Kate: pero parece que solo les seria un estorbo, creo que ellos ya tienen suficientes problemas. 

Brock: no fue tu culpa, lo que pasa es que ellos no son suficientemente maduros para esto, habrá que dejarlos que lo descubran por si mismos.  
  
Misty que ya llevaba tiempo corriendo, fue desacelerando hasta detenerse, había llegado hasta una laguna, se sentó frente a la laguna, y empezó a llorar amargamente.  
  
Misty: era lo mejor, para ambos, espero que sea feliz con ella.  
  
Mientras Ash esta buscando a Misty como loco por el bosque, siempre acompañado de su fiel amigo amarillo, cuando se acercan a una laguna el decide ir a buscarla ahí ya que ha Misty le gusta mucho el agua, Misty logra ver que alguien que viene bajando a todo "galope", entonces ella, corre a esconderse detrás de un árbol, y espera a ver quien era, cuando mira que este por ir demasiado rápido, se tropieza y cae, se nota que esta lastimado, pero esto no le impide seguirla buscando, cuando se da cuenta es Ash, que empieza a gritar su nombre  
  
Ash: -gritando- Misty, donde estas Misty Ash: -gritando- Misty, discúlpame fui un idiota, no me di cuenta de lo mas preciado que tenia a la par mía, Misty yo..... te amo también.  
  
Dicho esto se desploma de rodillas y no puede contener las lagrimas, y murmurando:  
  
Ash: nunca creí que tanta falta le harías a mi vida, pero ahora se que sin ti no llegaría muy lejos en la liga y en la vida.  
  
Todo esto es presenciado ante la mirada atónita de Misty que no puede creer lo que ve, ASH DE VERDAD LA QUIERE.  
  
Misty: -saliendo detrás del árbol- Ash por que si dices esto por que no me contestaste hace un rato?  
  
Ash al oír esa voz se lleno de alegría, pero aun así le costaba pronunciar palabras, se voltea y le dice:  
  
Ash: Misty, - nervioso- yo te quiero mucho, te quiero mas que amigo, te quería decir si tu no............. 

Misty: que Ash? 

Ash: -acecandosele- que si quieres ser mi novia? 

Misty: -llena de alegría y con una enorme felicidad reflejada en sus ojos, pero al recordar, su mirada cambio estrepitosamente, de felicidad entera a triste- pero no tu ya tienes? 

Ash: yo no tengo novia, nunca había conocido a una chica como te conozco a ti  
  
Misty: Y CON QUIEN ESTABAS ABRAZANDOTE? 

Ash: a ella la acabo de conocer, y solo quería que si nos podía acompañar en nuestro viaje, a pesar de que ella es muy bonita, nunca se te va a comparar. 

Misty: entonces de verdad me quieres? 

Ash: por su puesto, si no te hubiera venido a buscar en un enorme bosque, a altas horas de la noche, cansado y de noche  
  
Misty: entonces, me encantaría ser tu novia.  
  
Ash se le acerca lentamente, le agarra las manos y se empiezan a acercar, se dan un tierno abrazo y luego empiezan a acercarse sus labios mas y mas hasta que, ya casi están juntos y se oye la voz de Brock.  
  
Brock y Kate: Misty, Ash  
  
En ese momento los dos muchachos separan sus rostros, y preguntan al unísono:  
  
Misty y Ash: como nos encontraste Brock? 

Brock: los estábamos buscando, y después llego pikachu quien nos guió a donde estaban, Ash no se habia dado cuenta que pikachu no estaba ya que cuando estaban buscando a Misty, estos se separaron para buscarla, Ash siguió hacia el lago y pikachu subió una pequeña colina, desde donde presencio todo.  
  
Brock: creo que ustedes ya se reconciliaron, verdad?  
  
Viendo que los dos muchachos se encontraban todavía agarrado de la mano, en ese momento se separaron, y no pudieron evitar ponerse rojos como tomates, Brock, solo les sonrío al igual que Kate, que ya había comprendido que quería mas Ash como amigo y guía que como novio, aunque no podía evitar que le gustase.  
  
Pikachu: pikapi pikachu pika pìka chupika (Ash, adivina que vi aparte de..., encima de la colina). 

Ash: que viste pikachu? Pikachu: pika pikachu pika (Light City se encuentra pasando esa montaña) 

Ash: QUE BIEN!!!!! 

Todos: que pasa Ash? 

Ash: pikachu dice que Light City se encuentra pasando, esta colina. 

Brock: de todas maneras, mañana iremos, y que ya son cerca de las 11 de la noche, y no creo que el centro pokemon ya cerro. Pero ustedes han encontrado un perfecto lugar para acampar. 

Ash: je je je je 

Brock: de todas maneras, tengo, que diga tenemos que ir a traer las cosas verdad Kate, pero necesito ayuda, -guiñándole el ojo a pikachu- verdad Pikachu? 

Pikachu: pika -el pequeño pokemon entendió el mensaje al instante y se llevo consigo a togepi- 

Kate: entonces, ya volvemos, no tardamos, jejeje  
  
Dicho esto los dos chicos y los dos pokemon se "alejan" rápidamente  
  
Ash: creo que teníamos algo que hacer -agarrando las manos de Misty nuevamente- 

Misty: creo que si Ash 

Ash: ya no habrá mas interrupciones ni problemas......  
  
De repente se escuchan movimientos en los arbustos aledaños, y salen dos individuos diciendo:  
  
ER: para librar al mundo de la devastación 

ER: para denunciar los males.......  
  
Ash y Misty: - increíblemente enojados- ES QUE ACASO NO TIENEN QUE IR A @&%·"··$ A OTROS ENTRENADORES.  
  
Jesé y James: que lenguaje 

Ash: es que no podrían venir a robarme a pikachu otro día, estoy muy ocupado para sus estupideces? 

Jesé: al parecer están muy ocupados el bobo y la enana? 

Misty: a quien le dices enana, bruja 

Jesé: es intolerable, ve arbok, trae a pikachu 

Ash: para su información Pikachu no anda con nosotros ahora, pero con gusto los derrotare con cualquier otro pokemon 

James: ve weezing, enséñale que tan fuerte somos (jajajaja)  
  
Después de un rato se puede ver volando a una chica de pelo largo, a un chico de pelo estilo "hongo", y a un gato cruzando el firmamento al puro estilo de una estrella fugaz.  
  
Ash: ahora si, nada nos va a detener 

Misty: eso espero  
  
Y finalmente se dan el tan ansiado beso que desearon los dos desde el primer día que se conocieron, un tierno y dulce beso en los labios. Desde lejos un cuarteto de curiosos los habían estado viendo desde la colina.  
  
Brock: Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se demuestran lo que sienten, sabia que si los dejaba solos, lo iban a lograr. 

Kate: pero por que hasta ahora, si llevan tanto tiempo viajando? 

Brock: digamos que necesitaban un estimulo.  
  
Brock aparece detrás de los árboles acompañado por Kate, pikachu y togepi.  
  
Brock: al fin!! 

Ash y Misty: -sorprendidos se separan- Brock!!! 

Brock: por fin empezaron a madurar 

Ash: Brock te presento a mi novia 

Misty: Brock te presento a mi nuevo novio 

Brock: bien por ustedes dos 

Kate: igualmente 

Misty: discúlpame por no presentarme hace un rato, es que no se que me paso 

Kate: no hay problema, yo lo único que quiero hacer es ser una gran maestra pokemon y ser su amiga. 

Brock: bueno, ahora todos a dormir, mañana será un largo día Todos se encuentran durmiendo menos Ash y Misty, que solo habían fingido dormirse para poder tener un rato a solas.  
  
Ash: -agarrando las manos de Misty- contigo a mi lado, como mi novia, nunca me sentiré mal. 

Misty: -abrazándolo- igual digo  
  
Y se funden en un largo y prolongado beso.  
   
  
Fin  
  
Y bien que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, este fic fue hecho al 100% mío, quiero agradecer a Julian Manes, gracias a el me inicie a escribir, es un excelente escritor, ya saben quejas, dudas comentario, alabos, insultos, y demás a mi correo Linkinparkorn123@hotmail.com , Por favor DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
